How to: Brooke Yourself
by BK3193
Summary: Just a little something I've been thinking of. Hope y'all like. All reviews welcome. Total Breyton
1. Chapter 1

Just a little something I've been thinking of. I kept getting distracted while I was writing it so I hope it doesn't sound too choppy. Hope y'all like it. I do not own OTH or it's characters, unfortunately. Again, enjoy, and happy holidays!

Brooke POV

I sighed and quietly shut the front door behind me. I dropped my bags and kicked off my heels, glad to finally have some relief. After a week of meetings in New York, I was exhausted and more than happy to be back home. Glancing around the dark house, I tried to put off the disappointment that Peyton wasn't sitting up and waiting for me in the living room. Then again, it was almost 1 in the morning, and she was expecting me to come back a couple days later. Still, a welcome home surprise would have been nice. Maybe I can make her makeup for it. All it takes is a pout or a whine and she'd do anything for me, I smirk to myself.

And wow, that made me sound like a total conniving bitch. I swear, I do my best not to take advantage of that fact. And besides, it's not like I wouldn't do the same for her. She's my P. Sawyer, the best BFF I could ever ask for. If only she knew how much more I wanted us to be...oh well. I have her right now, at least as much as I can. She lives with ME. At night, she comes home to ME. When she considers making plans for the day, it's ME she asks to make sure it's okay. Hell, most of the time it's MY bed she sleeps in every night. Hmmmm...speaking of which, that sounds pretty warm and inviting. Maybe I'll surprise her and slip into bed with her. Nothing sounds better than cuddling into my warm P. Sawyer pillow.

Deciding that some snuggling would be the best welcome home celebration I'd be getting tonight, I stripped off my dress and threw it on the back of the couch on my way up the stairs to the bedrooms, not even caring that I was now walking in just my red lace bra and thong. Reaching the top of the steps, I was surprised to see a dim light emitting from Peyton's room. From the soft glow, I guessed it was the small lamp that sat on her nightstand. Wondering what she could be up for at this time of night, I snuck towards the door, leaning in just enough to see through the crack in the door. I almost passed out from the vision I saw. It was like I died and my fantasy heaven came true.

Peyton was sitting up on her knees on the bed, the soft glow of the lamp making her naked body glow in the most beautiful of ways. Her thighs were parted and one hand moved slowly around her smooth shaven mound. The hand would move further down and disappear in what I could only imagine would be the blonde's luscious lower lips. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the very thought of it. Her other hand kneaded her supple breast. She rolled her nipple between her fingers and smoothed her hand down over her toned stomach, before coming back up to her breast. Eyeing them now, I had to admit that while they were still small, she had filled out more there. She was easily a C, rather than the B I had always known her to be.

My eyes moved over the smooth curves of her body once more, swell of hips, the dip in her collarbone, soft curve of shoulders connecting to her smooth neck. Lastly, and most arousing, I looked over the expression on her face. Her head was tilted forward as she watched her own hand work on her center, darkened curls falling over her face. Her eyes were wide open, shining with a dark evergreen color that I had never seen before. Her bottom lip was tucked between her teeth and a small moan escaped my sexy blonde bestie. I had to stop myself from letting out one of my own as I watched Peyton 'service herself.'

I watched on as Peyton continued to lightly touch herself and felt myself get wet at the image. It was like a dream come true for me. I didn't even feel any guilt over peeping on my best friend, instead indulging in this one time wonder of seeing Peyton like this. I slipped my own hand I into my underwear and rubbed hard on my own clit. I bit my lip, fighting back moans as I enjoyed the show. Thoughts of going in there, joining her, taking charge, and having my way with her crossed my mind, fueling my desire. After a few minutes, I found myself nearing the edge. Not wanting to come before the show was over, I tried to wait it out, but couldn't after a few more minutes. I pressed my free hand to the wall to support myself as I felt my pleasure come in waves, rocking my body to the pulses of my orgasm.

After a minute, I felt myself come down from it. The world slowly came back into focus and I turned my attention back to my blonde entertainment. I was more than a little surprised to see her still going, and even at the same pace. Now more interested than aroused, I just watched her. She suddenly threw her head back and screwed her eyes shut, moving her hand just a bit faster. I watched every move she made, expecting this to be her moment, but instead she let out an irritated groan and flopped back on the bed. Her limbs were spread out as she huffed. I raised a brow and waited curiously. She curled her legs up and then flopped them back down to the sides, her legs sitting in a butterfly style, her pussy on full display.

I licked my lips again at the sight, burning it into my memory. Peyton's aggravated voice broke through my thoughts, "Fuck! Seriously!? I can't even get myself off!? Ughhhhh!" Now this peaked my interest. "It's bad enough that being around Brooke all day drives me fucking nuts, now I can't even get myself off from it!"

Oohhhhhh now that really had my attention. So blondie has the hots for me? Mmmmmm...this really is my dream come true. Now, I just have to make it happen. I eyed Peyton as she rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face in the pillow. Perfect. I took this opportunity to sneak up behind her and jumped on her legs. I quickly straddled her sexy little ass, stopping her from getting up. She shot up on her elbows though, whipping around to see who had captured her legs. "Brooke!?"

"Hey sexy." I purred into her ear, trailing my hands up and down her back.

"Brooke! What the fuck?"

"Don't act like you don't want this P."

"I-"

"I saw you. I heard you." I cut her off, watching as her face turned bright red at the words. She did her best to turn towards me, but our current position didn't allow it very well. I slid my hands back up to her shoulder blades and ushered her to lie back down. "Just lay back baby. I'll take care of you."

After a moment, I felt the tension leave her body and a sigh escape her throat. I smoothed my hands down the curves of her side, pressing hot kisses to her neck. I switched sides and gave a long lick from her shoulder to just behind her ear. A shiver passed through her and I smiled into her skin. I kissed a trail to the base of her neck, biting it a little and giving the skin a soft tug. Her hips rolled up and back into my pelvis, offering herself to me and trying to get some friction for herself. Arousal folded my veins at her submissive gesture and another thought crossed my mind.

I quickly climbed off her and scramble to sit back against the headboard. She looked up at me questioningly. I opened my arms and legs to her, "come here. Lean back against me baby."

Peyton scrambled a little clumsily to get up and fall back into my arms. She squirmed some to get comfortable, her back resting against my bra clad chest. Once she settled, I laid my hands on her bent knees and pressed hot kisses along her neck again. She moaned and rolled her head to allow me more access. Slowly, I slid my hands down to the inside of her thighs and coaxed them to spread open for me. We both now sat together, legs spread wide open, my breasts pressed to Peyton's back my arms wrapped around her waist, rubbing her smooth stomach, and me marking her neck with hot kisses. Her hands rested on my thighs as she pressed back into me. Another moan escaped her, this time followed by my own.

"I'm gonna teach you something baby." I whisper to her. She hums in response. "I'm gonna teach you how to properly 'Brooke' yourself." My tongue flicks over the shell of her ear, getting a gasp in return.

"Mmm Brooke." She breathes out.

"First, you have to tease a little." I move my hands down from her stomach to her inner thighs. I slide one finger slowly and incredibly lightly up and down each, never crossing the crease that connects to her core. I nipped her neck and she rolled her hips, whining for more.

"Oh, god Brooke, please."

I chuckled at her. Continuing to play my game, I spoke seductively, "next, you have to give it just a little taste of what's coming." I trailed one finger from the bottom of her pussy lips to the top, never putting enough pressure to even spread them. I did this once or twice more before wiggling my fingers softly into the spot I knew her sensitive little nub was hiding. Her hips jerked up at the contact and she moaned wantonly. I softly circled her clit, getting her all nice and worked up. Once she was rolling her hips consistently to the feeling I removed my hand. Peyton whined at the loss of contact, looking up and back at me with desperation on her face. I comforted her with a small kiss to the lips and then a peck on her nose.

"Now, you can't forget about this little spot." I pressed my finger gently to her opening, feeling liquid already poured out and smeared over the skin. Slowly, I dipped my finger in and out of her, going deeper each time. She moaned when I added a second finger and rolled her hips again to match my rhythm. Moving my hand to cup her crotch, I plunged my fingers into her and curled them. A cry escaped Peyton's lips and her body once again jerked forward. I kept it up, picking up the pace. Peyton threw her head back onto my shoulder and I pressed my face into her neck. My free hand held around her waist, keeping her from jumping to far from my grip. Wanting her to feel it more though, I commanded, "Peyton. Touch yourself baby. Rub your clit, just like I showed you. Hell yea baby, just like that." I told her as she followed my order, immediately bucking harder against both of our hands.

I knew at this rate it wouldn't take much more. I pressed a little further into her and rubbed just a tad bit harder on her G-spot, biting onto her neck once more before grounding out, "come for me Peyton. I wanna fucking see you come." That apparently did the trick and a second later her body started to roll, hips jerking forward into my hand which continued to work her. Her hand had abandoned her clit and instead clung to anything it could reach. A few moments passed before she finally came back down to earth. I softly stroked her sides, placing gentle kisses on her neck and cheeks. She leaned back into me, relaxing I to my arms as I hugged her to me.

"Wow" she finally breathed out after a little time had passed.

"Mhmmm, so did you learn anything blondie?"

"Oh yea."

"And what was that?" I asked smugly.

"That I don't need to learn how to fuck myself, I can just have you do it."

"I better be the only one to do it." I growled out.

She smiled at me and giggled, turning to meet me for a hot kiss. "Mmmm, only if there's more of this."

"Oh sweetie, there is so much more than just this. I have so much to teach you." I said teasingly.

She did turn to face me this time, looking sexy ready for another round. "Well then what do ya say we get started on that next lesson right away?"

I just laughed in response before pulling her back into to me for a searing kiss and falling back onto the bed, feeling lighter than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so I decided to go ahead and write a sequel, not sure if there will end up being more or not. This could even kinda be a stand alone, so take it as you will. Don't want to make any promises about more, but I hope you enjoy this one though! Thanks for the reviews everybody! Happy Valentines day!

Peyton POV

I sighed in contentment as I blankly sketched on a blank piece of paper. I was laying belly down on the bed, enjoying being able to just sit around in my loose Cage The Elephant shirt. I didn't even bother with underwear and had no problem with the fact that my naked ass was exposed to the cool night air in this position. I was more concerned with killing my boredom until Brooke got home. It was already 10:17 at night, so I was expecting her to come walking in at any time.

I fall in a daze as I think about when she told me she would be late. It always made me a little nervous. I didn't like her staying at the store super late ever since her attack and I know she felt the same way. She always made it a point to be heading out of there by 10pm at the latest. Right on que, I heard the door open and close.

"Peyt?" Her husky voice reverberates through the house.

"I'm up here Brooke!" I shout back. I wait and a few minutes later I hear her footsteps coming up the stairs. I sit up on the bed, ready to greet her. She flies through the door and before I can blink she's shoved herself over on top of me on the bed. I fall backwards onto the soft comforter, barely noticing as she shoves my sketch pad out of the way and onto the floor. Her tongue is down my throat and she's pushed her body up against mine completely before I come to and react. I run my tongue sensually along the one currently probing my mouth, not getting in the way and letting her have her fun. I moan as she hits a sensitive spot along the roof of my mouth, and I feel a growl vibrate through our mouths from her.

Eventually she breaks the kiss and leans back, straddling my waist as we both fight to catch our breath. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that?"

"Pretty damn hot, wouldn't you say so?" She responds cockily, removing her own shirt in bra in record time. She leers over me as I scoff playfully. Typical Brooke response.

"You know, I've had that on my mind all day. I just couldn't take it anymore." She brings her face close to mine again, her brown locks falling to cradle our faces, acting like blinders and making us solely focus on each other. I feel her lift her hips off of me and from her movements, I assume she's taking her pants off.

"Oh yea?" I asked in a sexy voice, soft, smooth, and low.

"Yea," she rasps, hot breath fanning over my lips. I moan lightly and she crashes our lips together again. I feel her lift my shirt up and her hot center comes to rest directly on my stomach as she straddles me again. Her smooth legs feel amazing wrapped around me. My hands come up to tangle in her hair as the kiss deepens, my brunette bestie taking control once more. As our tongues mingle, I move my hands to smooth them down her back, slowly dragging my nails over it as I bring them back up to her shoulders. Her hips grind down to my stomach and I get hot all over thinking about the warm wetness she leaves there.

She shudders and moans into the kiss. I feel her hand at my center, blindly playing with it and drawing out my own juices. I close my eyes and lose myself in just feeling her. She pulls back and I feel her finger trace gently over my lips. Unconsciously, I lick them and am caught of guard at the odd taste. It was sweet, but a little bitter. Weird, I don't remember putting any Chapstick on...

"You like that baby?"

I open my eyes to look at her, my face showing my confusion.

"What?" I breathe out.

She giggles some. "Don't you like how you taste? I know I do." She makes a show of suggestively licking her fingers, never breaking eye contact with me. It wasn't until then that I realized she had stopped playing with my lady bits.

It takes a moment before it clicks and my eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Oh. OH! That's what that was?" I lick my lips again, paying more attention to the faded taste on them.

Her chocolate eyes look at me in curiosity. "You've never tasted yourself?"

I blush, embarrassed at not only my lack of experience compared to my haughty brunette, but also by the words she's saying.

"Um, no, not really. It just-ya know, never crossed my mind."

"Not even when you're masturbating? You were never just curious? You never wanted to know what the boys were tasting when they went down on you?"

"No...um, none of them ever...really did that..." I trail off shyly.

"Oh baby, I really do have so much to teach you. You've at least used toys right?"

I can literally feel my face heat up even more as I stay silent. She understands my lack of response.

"Oh Peyt, you're practically a virgin." She smiles down at me, kissing my forehead before coming back down to my lips.

"Hmmm, guess that just means it'll be twice as special. I get to be your first and your only." She smiles again and gives me a peck on the lips.

Her words leave me reeling and I am completely taken off guard when she flips us over. When we settle, she's flat on her back on the bed, and I'm covering her. She wiggles some so I move to my hands and knees. She sits against the headboard, leaving me with my arms and head just over her pelvis. I wait for her to say something, not too sure where she's going with this.

"Lay down right there baby." She puts one hand on my shoulder, urging me down.

I follow the order, my face now right in front of her wet center. She moves her legs to rest her feet right behind my armpits, her legs over my shoulders, keeping me from getting up or moving. Her sitting with her legs out leaves it wide open and I find myself staring at it, lost in curiosity and an innate urge to touch her.

"It's okay Peyt. Go ahead."

My head snaps back up to look at her and she only nods at me reassuringly. Her hands rest on my head, playing with my curls.

My face goes red again. "Brooke, I've never...um...ya know...never...been like this...with another girl..."

"I know baby. Just, play with it a little. You'll figure it out. And I'll help you a little. Please baby, I just want you to touch me, to taste me."

I gulp and look back at her glorious center.

"I-what if I hurt you?" I whisper out, scared of even the thought of it.

"You won't hurt me sweetie." She says kindly. "Just touch me."

Finally looking away from her eyes and back to her most intimate spot, I settle my nerves and decide to just go for it.

Lightly, I ran the back of my index finger over her slightly closed slit, from the bottom up. Brooke's hips jerked some when I touched the top and I pulled my hand away. She widened her legs, opening herself more. "Don't stop baby. That felt so good."

I refocus on what's in front of me, now more curious of what would cause such a reaction. After glancing at her core for a second, I figured I must have hit her clitoris, knowing how good that part felt when she had touched me there. I went back to rubbing my finger over her slit, careful to avoid her now visible clit, for the moment. After a few strokes, I pulled my hand back, ignoring the eagle eye Brooke had over my every move. I put my index and middle fingers in my mouth, licking, sucking, and wetting them. I made sure to make a show of it, much like Brooke had done earlier.

Carefully, I put my fingers on both sides of her slightly hooded clit and rubbed up and down, pressing in on it. She immediately moaned and I switched directions, moving in circles, up and down, side to side. Her hips were moving to rub herself harder on my fingers and I set my other hand on her hip to stabilize myself enough to move with her. I pulled away, earning a whine from the beautiful brunette. I smirked at the sound and eyed her now swollen clit, no longer hiding behind it's protective hood.

Deciding to explore the rest of her anatomy, I slid one finger from just below her clit down until I reached her slit, sliding it in smoothly. She groaned and rolled her hips. I swirled my finer around in her tight, slick hole. I was surprised how wet and warm it was. My finger traced along the bottom, pushing gently down and testing it's will to expand. Brooke moved her hips away from the pressure and huffed uncomfortably some, pulling a little on my hair. I immediately moved away and redirected my attention to tracing up to her back wall. My finger ran over a rigid structure, her cervix, I thought to myself. I traced it down to a small pocket. I wiggled the tip of my finger in the space and Brooke rolled her hips once more.

Moving my finger back up, tracing the roof of her this time, I ran across some squishy feeling spots before hitting something that felt like ridges. Curious, I rubbed it, surprised when Brooke moaned wantonly, pulling my head closer. I slid in another finger, dipping them a few times, thrusting in and out, before returning their attention to that spot. Brooke was moaning like crazy and I could see her juices on my fingers and running down her ass.

I looked back to her clit again, feeling an undeniable urge. Not thinking twice, I stuck my tongue out to give it a swift lick. I didn't even notice her little scream or almost painful tug on my hair. I was focused on how absolutely GOOD her skin tasted. Wanting more, I attached my mouth to her clit, licking it like a kid with a lollipop and occasionally sucking softly. I switched to thrusting my fingers in and out of her, doing my best to curl them and still hit that special spot she liked so much. I moved my wrist and adjusted my angle a few times before finding something comfortable.

Brooke's hands were holding me tightly to her, barely giving me breathing room, not that I minded. She was panting and moaning almost constantly. "Fuck, Peyton, how are you already so good at this!? God damn!"

After a particularly hard tug at my hair, I groaned, vibrating around her clit. This apparently was just enough to push her over the edge and she tensed up. I felt her muscles squeezing around my fingers, trying to bring them further in. I lightly rubbed her, hoping it was making it better. Her orgasm seemed to last forever and when the squeezing mostly stopped I pulled my finger out, dipping my mouth for a taste. Her hips bucked up and she shuttered, holding me in place as I slid my tongue in to feast on her delectable juices. Her muscles again broke out in a squeeze fest, feeling odd around my tongue.

Eventually her body calmed and I felt her tugging my hair, urging me to lean up. She moved her legs as I did, coming up to give her a sweet kiss.

"Mmmm, delicious." She moaned as she tasted herself on my lips. She licked at my chin, cleaning up the fluid there. I giggled lightly at the ticklish sensation.

"Very yummy. I always knew you were sweet on the inside." I say saucily.

She only grins at me, kissing me again. She lays down and pulls me with her. She rests her head on my chest, giving my breasts a couple small kisses as she tries to catch her breath. "Thank you baby. You were amazing."

"It was my pleasure. And besides baby, I'd do anything for you." I speak with love in my voice.

Silence reigns over us and I can't believe how comfortable it all is, how amazing that just was.

"Even anal?"

Oh lord, what did I just get myself into...


End file.
